Judith McConnell
|birthplace = Pittsburgh, PA |family = Gwendolyn McConnell |yearsactive = 1967-present }} Judith Lynn "Judy" McConnell is an American actress best known for her roles on As the World Turns and Santa Barbara. Biography McConnell was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, on April 6, 1944. She was a former Miss Pennsylvania 1965, and competed in the 1966 Miss America pageant. She started her acting career in 1967 in Los Angeles, California, starring in an episode of Judd, for the Defense. McConnell later starred in short-term recurring roles on The Beverly Hillbillies in 1969 and Green Acres from 1970 to 1971. Prior to her appearances as Valerie Conway on As the World Turns from 1976 to 1979 and as Sophia Capwell on Santa Barbara, McConnell portrayed Augusta McLeod on General Hospital from 1973 to 1975. Her character murdered longtime show villain Phil Brewer in an episode that aired on December 6, 1974. Moving to New York, McConnell took on the role of scheming Valarie Conway on As the World Turns, and later portrayed socialite Miranda Bishop on Another World. She later moved back to Los Angeles to star in Santa Barbara. In addition to the aforementioned series, McConnell has guest-starred on numerous television series throughout the years and also appeared in some films. She recently appeared in a commercial for IKEA, in The Weather Man in 2005, portrayed the elderly auctioneer in The Purge: Anarchy, and, most recently, appeared in a commercial for Walgreens. On Criminal Minds McConnell portrayed grandmother Pat Sullivan in the Season Ten episode "Beyond Borders". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Beyond Borders" (2015) TV episode - Pat Sullivan *Cougar Town (2015) as Diane (2 episodes) *The Bay (2014) as Melody Garrett *Mistresses (2014) as Waspy Woman *The Purge: Anarchy (2014) as Old Elegant Woman *Zombie Whisperer (2012) as Jacki *Passions (2007) as Bad Witch #2 (2 episodes) *The Weather Man (2005) as Lauren *Detective (2005) as Mrs. Ernst (credited as Judith McConell) *JAG (2004) as Bank Manager *Sliders (1999) as Clerk/Sylvia (2 episodes) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Pat Sorem *Melrose Place (1998) as Woman at Hotel *Every Woman's Dream (1996) as Barbara Wells *Baywatch Nights (1995) as Miss Belda *Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995) as Elinor *Virus (1995) as Ms. Hopper *Santa Barbara (1984-1993) as Sophia Capwell/Sophia Capwell Armonti/Dominic (889 episodes) *One Life to Live (1983) as Eva Vasquez *Another World (1980) as Miranda Bishop (2 episodes) *Harry O (1976) as Sylvia Applequist *The Blue Knight (1975) as Carla *The Thirsty Dead (1974) as Claire *How to Seduce a Woman (1974) as Ramona *General Hospital (1973-1975) as Augusta McLeod *The Doll Squad (1973) as Elizabeth White (credited as Judy McConnell) *The Streets of San Francisco (1973) as Officer Evelyn Hennick *Mod Squad (1972) as Betty Saunders (credited as Judy McConnell) *Mannix (1970-1972) as J.C. Casey/Verna (2 episodes) *Love, American Style (1972) as Mabel (segment "Love and the Lovely Evening") *Gidget Gets Married (1972) as Ann (credited as Judy McConnell) *The Chicago Teddy Bears (1971) as Irene Wellington *Cannon (1971) as Sylvia Woodward (credited as Judy McConnell) *The D.A. (1971) as Jill *The Brotherhood of Satan (1971) as Phyllis (credited as Judy McConnell) *Mayberry R.F.D. (1970-1971) as Pamela (2 episodes) *Green Acres (1970-1971) as Darlene Wheeler (5 episodes, credited as Judy McConnell) *The Name of the Game (1970) as Elaine (credited as Judy McConnell) *Marcus Welby, M.D. (1970) as Claudia Moran/Lee Simmons (2 episodes, credited as Judy McConnell) *Dragnet 1967 (1970) as Karen Fields/Betsy Nichols (2 episodes, credited as Judy McConnell) *Get Smart (1968-1970) as Stewardess/Princess Marta (2 episodes) *The Beverly Hillbillies (1969) as Jeanne Leeds (4 episodes, credited as Judy McConnell) *The Outsider (1968) as Dorothy Johnson *The Wild Wild West (1968) as Amanda (credited as Judy McConnell) *Star Trek (1967) as Yeoman Tankris (credited as Judy McConnell) *Judd for the Defense (1967) as Eve (credited as Judy McConnell) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses